Only in Highschool
by 0Permanent Hiatus0
Summary: Permanent Hiatus


**Prologue**

October 13th, 2008

Dear Diary,

**Today's the day, Mom's wedding. Today Phil will officially be my step-father. I wonder where the time went...Last night me and mom stayed up as long as we could just talking and hanging out, like we used to...like before Phil...Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my mom, and glad that she found Phil. But now that she has, I know every thing's going to change. Starting with my home, Phil moves around a lot cause of his job, so I'm moving in with my father. **

**Dad lives in Forks, Washington. The most dreary, cold, rainy place on the face of the world. I've grown up in Arizona so the exchange wont be fun. On the bright side though my child hood friend Jacob Black lives just a few miles away, so that's good.**

**Well, time for the wedding. I hope everything goes ok...my mom's been stressing about today for months! She'd die if any thing went wrong!**

**Well then...I should go, I _am_ the maid of honor...**

Bella sighed as she closed the black velvet covered diary her mother gave her on her 13th birthday, almost 5 years ago.

After hiding the key with in the pages in the diary, Bella stood up and smoothed out her ankle length, turquoise dress.

The dress was sleeveless and fitting, showing just enough curve and cleavage without being so tight that she couldn't breath.

Bella slid into her silver high heel strappies and grabbed her bouquet of lilies and violets. Taking a deep breath she opened the doors of her dressing room, walked across the hall to her mother's room and walked in smiling at the sight that met her.

Her mother, Renee, was sitting at the vanity fussing with her hair. The long brunet lox was in a formal bun with curls falling out from the clump. A band of lilies and violets rested on her head and held up her white silk veil. Her dress was down to the floor and also silk. Aqua tool trimmed the bottom and matching silk trimmed the top, tying in a bow in the back. The dress was sleeveless like Bella's and as fitting as hers.

"Mom" She said just loud enough for Renee's ears. Said person turned around quickly and grinned.

"'Little help?" she asked sheepishly.

Bella smiled, it was like she was the mom. Still, she walked to her mother's side to help her.

Bending down so they were level, Bella grabbed the turquoise eye shadow and put a soft layer on Renee's eyes. She then put on sparkely light blue liquid liner. Bella put on some light pink blush and clear gloss, and her mother's make up was finished.

Bella's own make up was like Renee's only the liner was violet and not sparkely.

The two stood and Renee put on her silver strappies. Grabbing their bouquets, Renee's like Bella's only bigger and with baby's breath, the pair left the room and went to the doors in front of the isle.

Here Comes the Bride started and the doors opened. Bella walked Renee down the isle and the wedding began.

-Time skip-

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said, closing the bible he held. Phil fallowed the instructions and kissed Renee lovingly. When they pulled apart the preacher raised his arms and said,

"I now present for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Rimes" (They don't have last names...so I made that up .)

Every one clapped and cheered for the new couple.

-Time skip...I'm lazy xD-

Bella sighed as she looked out the window of her father's police cruiser. It was raining in Forks, the very thing she hated most...well besides snow...

Rain meant cold, and cold meant sick, and being sick was never fun. Besides, Bella was used to humid air and dessert sands, wet misty fog and green grassy plains just didn't appeal to her.

**Bella Swan**

I shivered as a cold breeze came in through the cracked open window, Charlie thought the 'fresh rain air' would sooth me.

We haven't spent much time together since the divorce so I don't blame him for not realizing I hated rain and any thing cold for that matter.

The ride to the house wasn't terribly long, about half an hour, and the rain had stopped half way through so I didn't mind that much.

I got out of the cruiser and went to the trunk, waiting for Charlie to open it so I could grab my things.

"Bella, you go inside and grab a snack or something, I'll get your things"

I smiled in thanks at Charlie and did as he said...I am a bit hungry now that he mentions it. After grabbing an apple I glanced at the clock to see it was about 6:45.

When I walked into the couch I was met with a sight I only half expected.

Pizza boxes strewn around the living room, dishes in the sink, dirty laundry on the floors (I had a look around)

The place was a sty, but I wasn't surprised since he _was_ a bachelor and had to work all day and night, every day and night.

Dad walked in next with my bags and laughed sheepishly when he saw I was picking up a few pizza boxes.

"Sorry Bells, guess I forgot to clean up before you got here." He apologized as he put down my bags and started help me.

"No, it's fine, you've got work and stuff. Besides now that you've got me you wont have to worry about it any more. Kids are meant for doing chores, that's what Mrs. Shinker said to me everyday when I was ho-in phoenix." I almost slipped on that, I didn't want to hurt my dad's feelings and make him think this wasn't my home, or I didn't want it to be.

"It's fine Bells, I know you're adjusting into it, and you grew up in phoenix so for all intensive purposes, it _is _your home."

That made me smile, "Thanks dad, hey I'm going to grab a shower but leave this and I'll get it later."

Charlie nodded, "If you're sure." he said before walking to the old, musty, dirt colored couch and lying down, switching on the 70's TV.

I grabbed my 3 suit cases, I didn't have many things since I usually wore jeans and a tee shirt, and made my way to my old room from when I came to visit.

I put my bags on the bed and opened a leather, black one. Taking out my bag of toiletries, I grabbed a towel, black basketball shorts, and a red wife beater, and left for the bathroom.

I got out of the bathroom at about 7:30 and decided since tomorrow was Saturday I'd make dinner now and then spend tonight organizing my new room. My mom had sent a box of sheets and stuff to decorate with, and Charlie had taken it upon himself to bye me a desk, a chair and a iMac.

With my plan ready I slipped on some fuzzy, black slipper socks and walked down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey dad, how does spaghetti sound for tonight?" I called.

"Great, thanks Bells!" He called back happily.

I set to work, putting a pot of water on the stove and adding salt, pepper, and garlic powder to the water. When it boiled I added some angel hair pasta and stirred it.

I found some preggo and, after pouring it into a bowl, stuck it in the microwave for 35 seconds, and strained the pasta while I waited.

I put the pasta back in the pot after I got all the water out and mixed the heated sauce with it. Adding some Parmesan and garlic powder I put some pasta on two plates and put them on the table. I got out two cups, filled them with coke, and put them next to the plates.

"Charlie, dinner." I called and he shut off the TV, coming into the kitchen, and sat down.

After dinner, I did the dishes, picked up the take out left overs, cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, then did the laundry. By the time I finished it was around 11:30.

Completely exhausted, I went to my room and began unpacking my things. After I finished putting my things away I sat at the vanity my dad bought me and brushed my brown hair into an untidy bun. When I finished I put away my brush and got into bed. I quickly fell into a dreamless slumber until the next day.


End file.
